The answer
by CryMeToTheMoon
Summary: Yurio ha perdido su magia. Quiere creerle a Yakov, que dice echarle la culpa a la falta de práctica, a Lilia, quién lo atribuye a su casi nula disciplina, ¡Demonios, hasta a Mila, que señala como único culpable a su mal humor y su manía de hacer las cosas con mala cara! Pero por azares del destino termina creyéndole a Yuuri, quien le cuestiona su verdadera inspiración. Su ágape.


**Pequeña nota de autora antes de comenzar: esto ya lo he subido a Wattpad, así que ya saben, si se lo topan soy yo misma, no me demanden (?). Y es mi primera historia de este fandom, así que acepto cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas, reclamos y piedras... no es verdad, no me aviente piedras (?)**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Yuri Plisetsky tenía una mala racha.

O eso creía él.

Era la quinta vez en el día que repetía aquel salto y no lograba durar el suficiente tiempo en el aire sin caerse, no se movía con la misma gracia de antes y sentía el cuerpo entero más rígido, como si le pesara. Había hecho esa maldita coreografía antes, por Dios, ¡Hasta ganó el condenado oro en el Gran Prix con ella! ¡Y ahora ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que era en aquel entonces!

—¡Maldición!—gimió furioso, después de caer estrepitosamente de nuevo, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡Ese rendimiento era terrible de su parte, era el jodido campeón! ¡El hada rusa, el nuevo héroe de Rusia!

—Parece que hoy no es tu día, ¿verdad?

—Cierra la boca, anciano.—contestó. Se puso de pie y como pudo salió de la pista, con la cabeza en alto e ignorando totalmente a Victor y su pupilo que justo venían entrando.

—¡Eres tan cruel, Yurio! ¡Yo sólo quiero ayudar!—Dramatizó, lloriqueando en forma exagerada y buscando consuelo con el japonés.

—Estoy bien, ¿Vale?—interrumpió, aún sin dirigirles la mirada.—Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Mañana estaré mejor, y más te vale que para entonces estés alejado de mi o pienso convertirlos en verdadero Katsudon a ti y al cerdo.

Victor sintió temor de preguntar cómo. Yuuri agradeció aquello. Ninguno deseaba ver al hada rusa furiosa (Más de lo habitual).

—Cómo quieras.—dijo al fin, recuperando su tono juguetón.—Pero ten en cuenta que si tienes algún problema siempre puedes consultarme, yo también soy un entrenador ahora, Yurio~

—¡No me llames así!—reclamó.—¡Además ni siquiera eres un entrenador de verdad!

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Victor giró la cabeza indignado.—Yo soy un entrenador cien por ciento serio, centrado en mi trabajo y por eso muchos entrenadores me admiran.

—Yakov dice que le das asco.

—¡Patrañas!—interrumpió.—Yakov me ama.

—No lo creo.—Dijeron ambos Yuri al unísono. Victor los miró con indignacion.

—Si, lo hace. Y si me disculpas, Yurio, iré a cumplir mi trabajo de entrenador serio, con mi pupilo igualmente serio y ensayaremos la coreografía seriamente PORQUE SOY UN ENTRENADOR SERIO. Vamos, Yuri.—Y le pegó una nalgada.

Yuuri sintió sus mejillas arder y el ruso tuvo que arrastrarlo a la pista para que se moviera.

El joven los miró con asco unos momentos, antes de salir del local azotando la puerta con fuerza, provocando un ruido en sordo. Desde que el cerdo se había ido a entrenar con ellos a Rusia, Victor estaba el doble de insoportable que antes. Yakov mismo había comenzado a faltar a varias prácticas, limitándose a instruir a Yurio a distancia, ya que según él "ya no estaba en edad de aguantarle sus estupideces a Victor". Yurio creía que no era cuestión de edad, si no de que el pentacampeón tenía ese don nato de poner incómodas a las personas —sobretodo cuando el nipón estaba cerca— sea la edad que sea.

—¡Yuri!—y hablando del rey de Roma. Yakov y Lilia se aproximaban a el, mirándolo con desaprobación.—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¿No te ha dicho millones de veces Lilia que controles tu temperamento? A este paso terminarás tumbando la puerta.

—Creo que he perdido el toque.—dijo, sin más. Ignorando el regaño del adulto, quien cambió su expresión por una de desconcierto total.

—... ¿Qué dices?

—Eso.—frunció el ceño.—Perdí el toque. Me he vuelto un asco en el patinaje. No volveré a hacerlo nunca más. Ya está, me rindo.

Yakov intercambio una rápida mirada de desconcierto con la mujer. Se veía igual o hasta más confundida que él.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Lilia posó la mano en su frente con genuina preocupación—No tienes temperatura, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Te duele algo?

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no quería que pasaras tanto tiempo con Víctor! ¡Te has vuelto loco igual que él, eso es lo que ha pasado! ¡Ese hombre tiene la capacidad de idiotizar a todos a su alrededor!

—¡¿Porqué no me escuchan?! ¡Ya les dije que me pasa!—exclamó en respuesta, apartando la mano de la adulta con un manotazo.—Me he vuelto un asco patinando. Un A-S-C-O total. No importa cuánto lo intente, el ágape ya no sale, ni ese ni ninguna otra rutina. En vista de eso he decidido dejar de patinar, para que al menos así pueda conservar la poca dignidad que me queda. Es todo.—Finalizó, con voz decidida. Ambos adultos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos. Luego Yakov suspiró, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y con la voz más calmada que pudo, habló:

—Pero qué estupidez.—y luego le revolvió los cabellos, obviamente en contra de la voluntad del rubio, quien trató de apartarse asqueado.—Yuratcha, hijo, el talento para patinar no es algo que se vaya de un día para otro. Seguramente sólo te falta un poco más de práctica, despegarte de las redes sociales y ponerte a patinar como un loco.

—Exacto.—Lilia le dio la razón.—Siempre te he dicho que no hay nada que no se pueda lograr sin un poco de disciplina, y ese debería ser tu fuerte.—Yurio hizo una mueca y aprovechó la distracción de la adulta para comenzar a mover la boca en forma de burla.—La disciplina es la clave de todo, las cosas hechas sin ella nunca salen bien. Y si vas a hacer algo, tienes que ser el mejor haciéndolo, el rendirte tan fácil por una mala racha solo muestra una severa falta de ésta, ¿Me entiendes Yurio?—El muchacho asintió fastidiado.—Bueno, vale. Por ahora lo mejor sería que regreses a la pista a hacer calentamientos básicos y pensar en lo que te dije. Mañana podrás continuar con tu entrenamiento.

Yurio estaba en total desacuerdo con eso. Sabía que no era falta de práctica o disciplina, pero también sabía que tenía que obedecer si no quería afrontar las consecuencias. De Lilia, claro está, porque esa mujer puede volverse un demonio cuando está molesta. Lo que Yakov le ordenara, al contrario, le valía un reverendo pepino.

Así que sin otra opción, el adolescente bufó con resignación, dio media vuelta y regresó a la pista de patinaje, azotando la puerta con muchísimo más fuerza que la primera vez.

Si Yurio creía que no había nada más molesto que los regaños de una mujer adulta amargada, las risas de Mila, mirándolo desde la orilla de la pista, le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué pasa, Yurio-chan?—canturreó su nombre juguetona. Sabía que Yuri odiaba ese sobrenombre, odiaba los sufijos japoneses y sobretodo, le sacaba de sus casillas que Mila canturreara de esa forma.—¿Volviste a los ejercicios básicos? ¿Te falta inspiración para poder ensayar como se debe tu rutina?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?—Se detuvo de golpe. Mila solamente mantuvo su sonrisa como de una niña pequeña molestando a su hermanito.

—Es un se-cre-to~

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Fue el viejo calvo, verdad?—Mila se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente.—¡No lo encubras, fea bruja! ¡Él es el único cabeza de chorlito al que se le ocurre que es buena idea andar por ahí contando los problemas de los demás! ¡Voy a castrarlo con mis propios patines cuando lo tenga enfrente, ¿En dónde está?!

—En realidad fue Yuuri.—la chica comenzó a jugar con su cabello, restándole importancia a la situación.—Pero oye, antes de que se te vayas a usar tus patines para torturar a tus enemigos, déjame decirte que él sonaba bastante preocupado por ti.

—Ya. Claro.—rodó los ojos, comenzando a sentir la sangre hervirle. ¿Porqué ese maldito Katsudon se metía siempre en donde no lo llamaban?—Típico del cerdo entrometido que cree que tiene que ser bueno con todo el mundo, aunque lo luego traten como una mierda y termine como un cerdo patético sin dignidad.

—Yuri.—Mila inmediatamente adoptó una postura seria.—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte. Él no te ha hecho nada. Sólo quería ayudarte.

—Oh, si. Por supuesto que quiere ayudarme. Tiene esa asquerosa necesidad de querer alabar y ser útil para los demás o sentirá que no lo vale. Me enferma de verdad.

—¡Yuri!

—No quiero su preocupación, Mila. Tampoco la tuya y mucho menos la de Víctor. No soy un gatito abandonado en la calle del qué hay que sentir lástima, mucho menos la de él. No creo haber caído tan bajo como para necesitar la "preocupación" de alguien tan inútil como ese cerdo.

—¡Basta!

—¿Porqué? ¿Porque podría herir sus sentimientos? ¡¿Porqué todo el mundo tiene que ser extremadamente suave con él?! ¡Siempre otra persona tiene que estar defendiéndolo! ¿No se dan cuenta de que lo están-

—Creo que ya es suficiente, Yurio.—una voz lo interrumpió. Mila sintió palidecer su piel, pero contrario a la castaña, el adolescente sólo se enfadó muchísimo más cuando reconoció aquella voz.

Víctor estaba justo a sus espaldas, con el rostro tan tenso que ninguno pudo identificar si estaba enojado o decepcionado. También pudo ver a Yuuri detrás del mayor, pero no quiso verlo a la cara por miedo a retractarse a de reciente opinión. Era la verdad, lo que había estado pensando del japonés desde un principio y no quería seguir guardándolo. Yuuri no tenía porque haberle dicho a alguien como Mila aquello, entonces se lo había buscado, ¿Verdad?

¿No estaba siendo demasiado severo? No, definitivamente no. Eso era lo que hacía Yuuri, dar lástima con su carita de niño bueno para esconderse de los problemas, y Yurio no iba a caer en su juego.

—Ah, vaya, ¿Tomaste el tiempo, Mila? Siempre llega tarde a los entrenamientos y compromisos, pero cuando se trata de defenderle aparece en récord. De hecho te habías tardado—ironizó. Víctor se acercó peligrosamente dispuesto a tomarlo por la chaqueta.

—¡Yuri, discúlpate ahora mismo!—por suerte Mila fue más rápida. Lo jaló de su manga como si fuese un niño, cosa que hizo enfurecerse más.

—Ni de broma.—dijo, arrastrando cada sílaba. Se soltó de un movimiento brusco, se acomodó sus patines y antes de volver a la pista le echó una última mirada a Yuuri. No supo cómo le estaba mirando, ¿Estaba triste? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Enojado? Esto último sería muy interesante. Muy para su mala suerte descartó todas estas teorías cuando, desde su lugar, justo a un lado del albino, Yuuri le sonrió.—Tiene que estar jodiendo.

Y si, posiblemente lo estaba haciendo.

El resto del día fue más tenso de lo normal. Mila no le volvió a dirigir la palabra —lo que era bueno—, ahora había llegado al vergonzoso punto de chocar contra la orilla de la pista —lo que era malo— y Yuuri no se había acercado a él a intentar hablar como imaginó que haría desde un principio —lo cual aún no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo. Más bien no era ninguno, solamente algo sorprendente—.

Yurio nunca se había sentido más aliviado de ver a Yakov entrar a dar fin a las prácticas de hoy, y no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces. Él fue el primero en salir del hielo y encerrase en el vestidor porque ya estaba harto de las miradas de culpa sobre su espalda. Esperó a no escuchar ningún ruido, y cuando cálculo que ya no quedaría nadie más que el personal de limpieza se dispuso a salir.

Y cuando comenzaba a pensar que su día no podía empeorar, se topó con una lluvia torrencial en toda la ciudad. Bufó con fuerza y se sentó en el último escalón, donde el techo le protegía la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero todavía podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia rosarle la punta de los dedos posados en sus rodillas. Sus zapatos deportivos igual se mojaban, pero eso no podría importarle menos al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

—Hola.—se sentó a su lado. Yurio no contestó. Apartó la cara hacia el lado contrario, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Empero el joven a su lado se limitó a seguir sonriendo pacífico.—La lluvia en Rusia es muy diferente a la de Japón. La de aquí es más helada. Y brusca. Aún no termino de acostumbrarme a ella.

—¿No te hace falta algo?

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

—Algo como un anciano idiota ridículo pegado a ti.

—Ah.—Yuuri pareció entender.—Le dije a Víctor que podía adelantarse a casa. Tenía ganas de hacer una caminata tranquila a casa, pero parece que no podrá ser.—Levantó la vista al cielo con resignación. Yurio permaneció callado unos instantes.—Le envíe un texto para preguntarle si podía pasar por mi, pero parece que está ocupado.

–Oh.—suspiró.—No pienso disculparme contigo.—dijo al fin.

—¿Porqué habrías de hacerlo?—le preguntó con genuina confusión.

—Dije cosas...—tanteó varias palabras hasta encontrar las correctas.—... un poco groseras, supongo. No es que me arrepienta de ellas.

—No tienes porque arrepentirte.—apresuró a contestar.—No es como si hubieses dicho alguna mentira, ¿Verdad? Además en mi tiempo aquí he aprendido que los rusos suelen decir las verdades de forma dolorosa, aunque ellos no quieran.—recordó riendo nervioso.—Creo que yo debería ser quien se disculpe. Nunca debí de haberle dicho a Mila que tenías problemas para patinar sin consultarte antes. Lo siento.

El estómago del menor se contrajo en ese instante. Sintió nauseas, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no eran del todo culpa del cerdo, ¿O si? Los ojos con los que Yuri lo miraba de verdad mostraba arrepentimiento. Pero al mismo tiempo sonreía. Lo confundía bastante.

—Bueno.—el ruso dijo después de un largo silencio.—No hay problema. Mila se hubiese enterado de todos modos, es como una vieja bruja.—el comentario le arrancó una pequeña carcajada al adulto.—Y vale, lo que dije si lo creía, pero no del todo. Digo, si. A veces eres como un cachorro que anda por ahí moviéndole la cola con desesperación a todos, y eso en ocasiones es frustrante. Pero eso no significa que me des asco, eso no sé de dónde salió. Creo que tuve un mal día, estaba demasiado enfadado y dije algunas exageraciones, pero en su mayoría no me desagradas. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero en la escala de lo fastidioso del 1 al JJ tu estás por ahí del 5. A veces llegas al 3 cuando Víctor no está a tu alrededor.

—¿Cómo ahora?—Yuuri cuestionó entre risas.

—Si. Como ahora.—Finalizó.—Pero no te apresures. Mañana que ese anciano regrese volverás a tu puesto normal.

—No puedo esperar a ello.—bromeó.

—¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?—Yuuri no lo negó, así que se dispuso a continuar.—¿Porqué le dijiste?

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Creí que lo sabías, ¿No te lo dijo ella?

—Creí que era una mentira.

—¿Porqué Mila te mentiría?

—No Mila, sino tú.—el nipón se mostró sorprendido.—No tienes razón alguna para estar preocupado por mi. Tampoco Mila ni mucho menos Víctor. Es más, sin mi en la competencia ustedes dos tienen asegurado un lugar en el podio.

—Qué tontería.—rió. Yuri se ofendió por su reacción, pero lo dejó continuar.—Porque te queremos. Mila te quiere, Víctor te quiere...a su muy particular forma.—completó esto último en voz baja.—Y yo también te quiero. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Yurio sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de nuevo. Pero esta vez era una sensación más agradable... más cálida. Todo en Yuuri era cálido. Su mirada era cálida, la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba también. Su rodilla rozando su pierna a través de sus jeans desgastados era más cálida de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Y era como si el japonés pudiese transmitírsela toda, porque de repente sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes, casi a hervirles, a tal grado de estar seguro de poder derretir cualquier cosa.

Yuuri le aseguraba que eran amigos, pero esto no se sentía para nada como Otabek. No lo entendía ni un poquito.

—¿Somos... amigos?

—Eres de verdad lento en las cosas que no tienen cada que ver con patinaje, ¿Sabes?—se puso de pie.—Y hablando de gente lenta...

—¡YUURIIII!—Víctor llegó haciendo sonar el claxon tantas veces que el adolescente creyó que sus tímpanos explotarían. Luego se bajó corriendo y corrió a abrazarlo.—¡De verdad lo siento muchísimo! ¡Makkachin se acurrucó sobre mi en el sofá y se quedó dormido!

—¿Porqué no sencillamente lo despertaste?—Yurio intervino.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?—Víctor lo miró con indignación.—Pero bueno, veo que resolvieron sus problemas.

—Mi único problema es que aún no te hayas muerto.

—Ese es el Yurio que todos queremos.—felicitó, y luego le revolvió los cabellos, ignorando los intentos desesperados del menor por quitárselo de encima.—¿Quieres que te echemos el aventón a tu casa?

—Nah, no creo que quieras tenerme en el asiento trasero de tu auto contigo como conductor.—se encogió de hombros—Apenas la semana pasada aprendí a degollar con el filo de mis patines.

—Interesante.—Víctor se rascó la barbilla.—A partir de ahora dormiré con seguros en las puertas y ventanas de la habitación.—se alejó del rubio con lentitud. Luego le hizo una seña de huida exagerada a Yuuri y corrió a meterse al vehículo.

—Muy inteligente de su parte.—ambos rieron.

—¿Seguro que puedes irte caminando?

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Soy un joven temperamental de dieciséis años que podría asesinar a alguien con sus patines. No creo tener problemas.

—Bueno, vale.—Yuuri le dio la razón. Luego se quitó su mochila, la abrió y sacó un paraguas, para sorpresa del muchacho.—Sé que la lluvia ya no está tan fuerte pero no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si al menos no me aseguro de que no atrapes ningún resfriado. Tómala.

Por unos segundos, Yurio no supo que hacer. Se quedó entre mirando el paraguas y sus ojos continuamente, dudando, ¿Todo este tiempo lo había tenido? ¿Si fue así, porqué no se fue desde hace un rato ya en vez de sentarse a esperar a Víctor? ¿Fue porque él estaba ahí? Si, seguramente. Fue, porque como Yuuri acababa de decir, lo quería. Y por alguna razón Yurio sintió una extraña mezcla entre alegría y nervios al recordarlo.

—Bueno, ¡Nos vemos mañana!— Al final Yuuri tuvo que, literalmente, tomarle la mano para poder dárselo. Y luego se fue. Dejando al joven en medio de la lluvia con el rostro rojo, una sombrilla, la boca entreabierta con un "hasta mañana atorado en ella" y el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo desbocado.

¿Esto era lo que llamaban... amor?

Notas de la autora: Bueehh. Les contaré una historia chistosa. Se me ocurrió esto en la uni, me llegó la inspiración y desarrolle la plática entre ambos Yuris súper inspirada y sentimental en una hoja de mi cuaderno, resulta que justo llegó una amiga, arranqué la evidencia y lo guardé en un empaque de galletitas que comía... que luego tiré a la basura «viva yo(?)». Y tuve que volver a escribir todo desde cero, juro que la platica era más emotiva que esto ;-;

También estaba viendo el capítulo quedó un poco largo, no sé que tantas palabras tengan los siguientes así que no prometo nada (?). Y las actualizaciones tampoco serán muy constantes porque tengo que graduarme de la universidad o mis padres me venderán como esclava (galletita a la que entienda esa referencia c;) pero supongo que la mayoría será en domingo.

Una última cosa, esto contendrá una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Yuri, Yuuri y Otabek, pero más que romance quería un fic dedicado solo a nuestro pequeño adolescente de hormonas alborotadas. Kubo misma dijo que una historia enfocada en él seguramente sería puro drama, y yo soy toda una drama queen así que me dije "¿Porqué no?". Además mi vida igual esta llena de pendejadas, así que si yo sufro haré sufrir a todos a mí alrededor :v (?)

Y bueno, eso, bai...

Ah no, esperen, bai aún no. Estuve buscando y veo que algunas escriben "Víctor" y otras "Viktor". Lo escribí de la primera forma, pero si se sienten más cómodas de la otra manera no tendría problemas en cambiarlo.

Y ya, eso. Ahora sí bai~

 **P.D: Si, son las mismas notas de autora que copie y pegué por pura pereza.** **Ahora saben que tan descarada soy** **(?)**


End file.
